


China Doll

by FlawlessStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abused Harry, I have no idea, Larry Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mean but nice Louis, Sex, Starbucks, You Have Been Warned, but that probs just me as a writer and person, how do i get popular, i dont know what else to tag, is this working, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, my brain's been having diarrhea lately, no?, one direction - Freeform, theyre both kinda crazy, twilight - Freeform, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawlessStylinson/pseuds/FlawlessStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, like, NO. No, no, no, no, no, no, no.<br/>No way.<br/>Never.<br/>Absolutely not.<br/>It just wouldn't happen.<br/>Why would Harry ever even think of falling in love with Louis?<br/>Nope.</p><p>          OR the one where...</p><p>     Harry falls in love with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	China Doll

 

          Harry hates Louis.

     He truly, completely, deeply hates Louis.

     He was currently doodling a stickman drawing of him and Louis. Harry was choking Louis, strangling him to death, with a ruler. Harry planned it all out. The ruler would have to be one of those bendy ones and it would be blue. Harry would say,

     "Killed by something the color of your own eyes; shame!" And Louis would fall limply to the ground; dead. The police would come to investigate later on, and they would never find it out to be Harry's doing. His fingerprints would be nowhere on Louis' neck. Harry would stick the ruler in his pocket and clean it and discard of it immediately.

     Harry didn't really want Louis dead though. He just wanted him gone. To move to America or Antartica or Mars—as far away from Harry as possible. Harry didn't want to deal with Louis anymore. He made Harry do things he never wanted to do. He beat Harry up and Harry would return home every single day with a new mark on his skin. Harry was never not bruised and covered in scars.

     Louis made Harry have to lie. Harry hates lying. Especially to people he loves. But when Louis came along, lying became a natural thing for Harry. Harry always had to explain why he has a black eye today and why he's limping and hunched over today. Harry had to lie to his own _mother_. It was all Louis' fault.

     Harry crushed his doodle into a paper ball as soon as the teacher dismissed them. He threw it into the trash can but was stopped by a finger poking him in the chest. Harry didn't have to check to know who it was. Louis' hands on Harry was like fire on his skin. Harry had marks of Louis' fingerprints burned onto his skin everywhere: chest, thighs, back, shoulders.

     "What's this?" His voice was as smooth as velvet. He grabbed the paper ball before it fell into the can and unfolded it.

     "You're funny, Harry. But I'd just use gloves if I were you." Louis laughed and tucked the paper into his back pocket.

     "I'll see you after school." Harry watched as Louis walked away, sort of swaying his hips as if showing off his bum. Harry noticed Louis did have a nice bum, but. Harry would never like Louis in any way possible. He'd shame himself if he ever did.

     Harry was lucky, in a way. At least Louis didn't sexually harm him or ever try to kill him. He never made a show in front of anybody else. However, Harry didn't understand why Louis did it to him. It wasn't to seem cool or to fit in. Louis was only near Harry whenever no one was looking. _Louis is weird_ , Harry concluded.

     Harry made his way to the dining hall and sat at the nearest empty table he could find. After about 10 minutes, though, it wasn't just Harry.

     "I made a doodle too. Frankly, I believe mine is better." Louis stated as he sat down next to Harry and grabbed an apple off Harry's tray. Louis smoothed out a paper on the table and laid it in front of Harry. It was of batman stabbing what seemed to be the joker. It was quite good of a drawing and looked very realistic.

     "Obviously I'm batman. I might do a Spiderman and Captain America version later." Louis chuckled. Harry stared down at his hands and kept silent.

     "Are you mute?" Harry quickly shook his head.

     "Then talk." Louis rolled his eyes. Louis pulled a pencil out of his pocket and began to draw on the paper, causing him to lean in closer to Harry. Harry flinched back, as if struck.

     "Calm down, Styles. Only drawing Marvel. I'm perfectly innocent as of now." Louis glanced at Harry and pulled back minutes later.

     "Look." Louis laughed as he took another bite of his apple. Harry slowly went and held the paper in his own hands, looking at the fresh new doodle. A small giggle escaped his lips and Harry immediately slapped a hand over his mouth.

     "Like it? Zayn taught me how to draw a few things. He's way better than I'll ever be though." Louis took back the paper and folded it, sticking it back in his pocket. Louis looked up at the clock across the cafeteria and cursed under his breath.

     "I gotta go. I'll still be seeing you after school though, Harry," And he was gone.

 

 

     Louis and Harry met after school. Or, more like, Louis dragged Harry by the collar out to the very back of the school parking lot. Louis pushed Harry to the ground behind his car and made sure they were well hidden. Louis drew his hand back in a fist and thrust it at Harry's face. Then again. And again. And again. Louis' other hand was squeezing Harry's thigh, nails digging into the skin even through Harry's jeans. Harry clenched his eyes closed and let Louis hurt him for what felt like hours. When Louis was done, he collapsed on top of Harry.

     "Fuck." Louis whispered. Then he stood and got in his car and drove away. That happened every day. Louis would beat Harry in every way possible and then fall on top of him for 1 split second and then run away. Harry knew Louis was fucked up. He knew Louis had problems going on. Harry allowed Louis to let the anger out on him. He shouldn't, but he does. What else is he going to do? His mum sure isn't going to believe him. Louis and Harry have supposedly been best friends since grade 1. So Louis came over Saturdays and Sunday too. Louis arrived at exactly 2:00 pm. It went well; sometimes it tricked Harry into believing they were actually friends. But it all went downhill at exactly 4:50 pm, when his mum left for work.

     There was this one time when Harry had enough. Curse words were spilling out of Louis' mouth as he beat Harry. Harry bled every day. There was not one day where he didn't bleed. Harry had been thinking though, throughout the time Louis was punching him.

     Harry didn't know why he was Louis' toy. He didn't know why Louis made everything perfect then was suddenly beating the shit out of him. He didn't know what went on in Louis' life. Louis told lies to Harry's mum. Louis said that he took Harry out to ice cream or the cinema instead of saying that he beat Harry for two hours straight. Louis said that his mum was doing fine and his sisters were all grown up now and out of the house. But Harry knew this wasn't true. Harry fucking hates Louis.

     So he pushed him. Harry went and grabbed Louis by the shoulders and pushed him off of him. Harry pushed Louis against the wall and pinned his wrists above his head. Louis' face was priceless.

     "Stop it! Stop fucking beating the fucking shit out of me every single fucking day! I can fuck you up! I'm stronger and I'm bigger and I'll fuck you up, Louis! Stop! I hate it! I fucking hate it, you fucking dick! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you..." Harry yelled straight at Louis' face then broke down into tears and repeatedly saying I hate you to Louis. He fell to the ground on his knees and sobbed, pulling at his hair and wiping away every course of tears that came but they never stopped spilling.

     Louis stood there. Then he did something. It was so terrible and heartless and Harry couldn't believe how soulless Louis was.

     "Fucker. I fucking hate you too." Louis spat at Harry, literally _spat_ at him. Louis kicked Harry in the ribs roughly and ran out of Harry's room. Harry heard the slam of the front door close and he sobbed harder. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear anything. He really fucking hates Louis.

 

     That was 2 years ago. Harry remembers every single detail of that day. He remembers how Louis announced to his mum that they were a couple and how Louis kissed him. He remembers how his mum was so ecstatic and was clapping and dancing around the house about the news. He remembers how Louis led him up to his room and told him he didn't fucking like Harry at all, but Harry's mum was suspecting something. He remembers how Louis spent about 20 minutes in the restroom, mostly trying to wash his hands and his mouth. He remembers how his mum left so happily, saying, "Harry, I'm leaving to work now. I'm so glad there's someone to love and protect you now!" He remembers how Louis beat him and how he started crying and how Louis ran out the house.

     Harry still really fucking hates Louis.

 

                                                                                . . .

 

     The days went on. Louis was a bit more careful. Louis made sure there were no visible bruises or scars on Harry. Harry wore pants and a t-shirt every day and it looked like he was perfectly fine. Harry looked beautiful for once in his lifetime.

     "I knew it, Harry. Oh, I just knew it all along that Louis was the one for you. I really do believe you two are going to marry each other someday, don't you?" Harry's mum held Harry's hands in her lap as they sat on the couch.

     "Yeah." He breathed out.

     "Louis tells me he's going to get his own house after he passes his first year of college. Such a smart man, he is. He's very handsome, Harry. He says he's going to be an engineer and have a small job as a drama teacher in university when he's not engineering or whatever. You won't be seeing him as much, Harry. He'll be off at college. So you need to spend as much time with him as possible." Harry's mum sighed.

     "You're so lucky. Louis knows he's lucky too, to have you." Harry nodded and forced out a few tears. Harry's mum hugged him close.

    "I'm going to miss him, mum. I love him so much." Harry might've choked a bit on the last words but he pulled it off with the crying.

     "Hey now, you've still got 3 months left." His mum wiped away the fake tears gently.

     "I have to go to work now. Louis says he'll be over in 20 minutes to take you out." Harry nods.

     "See you later, love." And Harry's alone again.

 

     He puts on skinny jeans and a plain white tee and his sparkly, worn out boots. Sure enough, the doorbell rings exactly 20 minutes later.

     "Hey." Louis greets Harry and steps inside.

     "Where are we going?" Harry immediately asks.

     "A drive-in movie. We can pick up food from Chick-fil-a on the way." Louis answers.

     "Are you ready?" He adds, offering out his hand. Harry sets his hand into Louis' and nods.

     "Alright then." Louis laces their fingers together and leads Harry out the door. They release hands to get into the car but hold hands again as soon as Louis starts driving. They order their food from Chick-fil-a and pull up to the drive-in where only two other cars are parked and waiting.

     "It's Upside Down, I think. This girl lives in the up world, where as this boy is in the down world. They fall in love, but. He can't go to the up world or he'll float away. He finds a way to be their right side up, but it slowly kills him. So he only has a short amount of time to find the girl and talk to her every day. It's a good movie."  Louis informs Harry.

     "I like those kind of movies. People are really creative. I like that one movie, Timer. You have a timer on your wrist and it counts down to the moment when you meet your soul mate. Wouldn't that be easy? Not having to go through a bunch of shitty relationships and break ups. Knowing when you meet your true love. Knowing that you _have_ one. I'd like that. I'd like a timer." Louis leans back in his seat and closes his eyes. Harry definitely does not watch and agree.

     "If we had timers, you wouldn't be with me, would you?" Harry asks softly, afraid of what Louis will say.

     "Of course I wouldn't be with you. I wouldn't go out with anyone if I knew my soul mate was out there somewhere. Hell, I probably wouldn't even know you if my parents had timers. I probably wouldn't exist." Louis keeps his eyes closed. Harry knows Louis' parents are divorced. He knows that Louis' dad is in prison and his mum is in rehab. He knows how young Louis' sisters are. Harry understands why Louis beats him. Harry still lets him.

     "Then who would I be with?" Harry asks. No one else but Louis has come close to him.

     "Niall. He'd be good for you. He's funny. He's serious about relationships, unlike me. Here I am, on a fake date with Harry Styles all because I'm a stupid fucking dick. Remember that? I never stopped. I still sort of hate you and you most likely still want to kill me." Louis laughs. His laugh sounds broken, not like his normal sunshine laugh.

     "I don't want to kill you."  Harry whispers, looking up at the sky. He thinks about how much the stars look like Louis' eyes.

     The parking lot is now filled with other cars and the tiny speakers next to each car turn on.

     "Movie is starting." Louis sits up quickly and presses a button that opens the top half of his car and retreats to folding in the back seat. They watch.

 

     When the movie ends, Harry's eyes are tearing up and he's smiling so wide he's afraid his cheeks will pop. Harry lays his head down in Louis' lap and stares up at the black sky, lit by thousands of stars and a moon.

     "That was a good movie." Harry sighs. Louis chuckles, playing with the curls on Harry's head.

     "I told you so." Louis smiles. 

     "So their babies are going to be the first to be normal, or like able to go up and down? That's so weird and confusing. I liked it, though."  Harry sets his eyes on the big dipper. His smile grows wider.

     "Ever seen The Giant Mechanical Man? I think you'd like it. Go watch Timer, too. Bad acting, but good storylines." Louis says.

     "I should take you back home now." Louis says, lifting Harry's head from his lap. Harry sits back in his own chair. They drive silently to Harry's house. This is one of those times where Harry believes they're actual friends and when Louis makes everything seem perfect.

     They enter Harry's house quietly and Harry's mum still manages to wake up and greet them.

     "Have a good time?" She asks, smiling.

     "Yes, mum." Harry rolls his eyes.

     "Good. I'll just leave you two alone then. I'll be in my room." They enter Harry's bedroom and Harry sits on the bed, squeezing his eyes closed. Louis' hands don't come roughly though. They gently squeeze Harry's thighs and the bed dips next to Harry. Harry slowly opens his eyes.

     "I'm tired. Think I could sleep over tonight?" Louis asks. Harry can't believe his ears.

     "Hold on." Harry stands and goes into the restroom. He grabs a Q-tip and cleans the earwax out of his ears. He returns next to Louis.

      "What?" Harry asks.

     "I'm gonna sleep over tonight." Louis says slowly.

     "Goodnight." He says and crawls into Harry's bed and buries himself under Harry's sheets.

     Harry sleeps on the floor that night.

 

                                                                                                            . . .

 

     Harry likes being naked. So he goes to sleep naked and wakes up naked, naturally.

     "Shit, Harry. You scared me. Why the hell do you not have clothes on?" Is the first thing Louis says when he sees Harry. Harry grabs a towel and covers his...well, you know.

     "Knock, please!" Harry yells, cheeks heating up.

     "Oh, were you about to take a shower?" Louis asks, still looking Harry in the eyes.

     "No, I just finished brushing my teeth."  Harry stutters, looking at his toes.

     "So you're just regularly naked all the time? Wha—" Louis suddenly stops his talking. Harry sees Louis' eyes catch on the bruises scattered across Harry's chest. Louis clears his throat and diverts his eyes back to Harry's.

     "Have a spare toothbrush I could borrow?" Louis smiles sheepishly. Harry nods and wraps the towel around his waist. He grabs an extra toothbrush from the cabinet over the toilet and pulls out a sharpie as well, labeling it 'Louis'. He hands the toothbrush to Louis.

     "Thanks." Harry leaves the bathroom and gets dressed.

 

     "I thought we could go to the park to torture birds or to the library to torture librarians." Louis states as soon as he steps out of the bathroom. Harry slaps a hand over his mouth before a laugh escapes him.

     "No! Let's just stay here today." Harry pulls back his hand and smiles.

     "You're so borringgggg!" Louis groans.

     "You do know that your mum is gonna bug us all day long?" Louis adds. Harry knows.

     "Okay." Harry nods. Harry should stop agreeing to everything Louis says.

     "Yay! Let's go to the park!" Louis cheers and pulls Harry by the wrist out of the house.

     "Goodbye Anne! See you later!" Louis yells as they pass by Harry's mum and run out of the house. They ran and ran and ran all the way to the park. They collapsed in the grass, Louis bursting out laughing. Harry, meanwhile, sat trying to catch his breath. His sides were hurting and his heart was beating fast and his throat felt dry and on fire.

     "Fuck, Harry, you ok?" Louis stopped laughing and set a hand on Harry's back. Harry, of course, flinched away and immediately scooted back.

    "I'm fine," Harry said, slowly standing and sitting on a bench. After having a million kicks to the stomach everyday of your life, you don't breathe as well as normal. Louis stood awkwardly to the side then finally decided to sit next to Harry. Harry's breathing calmed and slowly, his breaths began to even.

     "What do we do now?" Harry looks at Louis.

     "I don't know." Louis laughs.

     "Let's invade the children's playground." Louis stands and holds out his hand for Harry. Harry stares in disbelief at Louis.

     "Absolutely not!" Harry lets out a shocked laugh.

     "Oh, come on. There's only one child playing." Louis insists.

     "Yeah, and he looks like he's having the time of his life." Harry pouts, glancing at the adorable boy on the slide.

     "Oh, come on!" Louis laughs, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him up.

     Louis drags Harry to the swings and pushes Harry down on one. Harry tries to get back up but is stopped by Louis sitting on him.

     "Stay!" Louis yells at Harry, smile on his face. Harry's eyes widen and he struggles to push Louis off of him. Louis grips the chains attaching the swing to the rest of the structure and leans back on Harry. Harry gives up.

     "You should really visit the gym more often, Harry. It helps." Louis says, staring straight ahead.

     "Do you?" Harry asks, chin on Louis' shoulder. Louis stays silent.

     "No." Louis shakes his head. Harry knows Louis doesn't have to go to the gym. He's Louis' own personal punching bag. And yet here they are.

     "Can we buy Netflix and watch The Giant Mechanical Man later?" Harry asks in a small voice. Louis smiles.

     "Didn't think you'd remember that. Of course." Louis replies. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waist and readjusts his chin on Louis' shoulder.

     "Ok." Harry smiles. This is another time he's tricked into thinking everything is perfect. How could you not? With Louis, everything is perfect.

     Harry had these days a lot. He'd be with Louis all day and they'd laugh and tell stupid jokes and pet cute stray dogs and promise they'd make that movie Hotel For Dogs come true and then they'd go to whatever random place they were gonna go to that day and then they'd maybe have a few shots and end up on the sidewalk at midnight and Louis would lose his mind and Harry would let him and Louis would scream, yell, cry and Harry let Louis let it out on him and Harry would call a taxi for Louis and Harry would go with Louis to make sure he gets home safe and then Harry would walk home alone. Harry was always alone if he wasn't with Louis.

     Harry still let everything happen. He let the world rain on him and he let the birds poop on him and he let the grass stain his pants and he let Louis torture him. Harry returned every day to Louis though. Harry grabbed the memory from his brain of Louis beating him and he threw it away. Sometimes it was so bad and so detailed he could only keep it hidden. But he kept coming back to Louis. Why? He didn't know either. Maybe it was because Louis was just a part of his life and Harry's so used to him or maybe it's because Harry knows he's alone without Louis and he doesn't want to be alone or maybe it's because...

     No.

     No way.

     Never.

     Absolutely not.

     It just wouldn't happen.

     Why would Harry ever even think of being in love with Louis?

     Nope.

     Haha. Funny.

     I'm a grand comedian, Harry thought.

     "You okay?" Louis interrupted his thoughts. Harry blinks.

     "Yep." Harry provides a big, cheesy smile.

     "I said do you want to go get a smoothie," Louis repeats.

     "Yeah." Harry sighs. Harry certainly does not catch the way that Louis' lips twitch and how his eyes look like a mixture of the night sky _and_ the day sky and he certainly doesn't catch the way Louis shifts and his bottom rubs against Harry as he stands up.

     "Let's go then, Harry. Haven't got all day." Louis smiles.

     "Yes you do." Harry laughs. Louis gives a light slap to Harry's cheek. Harry flinches.

     "Twat." Louis walks ahead and Harry does _not_ stare at his bum.

 

 

     They order their drinks and sit at a table near the window.

     "Your mum tell you about how I'm leaving to college next year?" Louis asks, taking a sip of his strawberry smoothie.

     "Yeah. And I'll be a senior next year. I'm gonna die." Harry swirls his straw around inside his drink.

     "No you won't. Just find Niall Horan and he'll take care of you." Louis smiles.

     "You always talk about him. Who is he?" Harry questions.

     "One of my best mates. You already know Zayn and Liam. Niall's a senior next school year though. He's younger than all of us except you." Louis informs. Harry nods and takes the first sip of his drink.

     "I'm getting my own house as soon as I graduate." Louis says. Harry looks up at Louis. What?

     "Mum said you were getting it after you pass two semesters of college." Louis shakes his head.

     "That's when I'm letting you move in." Louis says it like he's only just gotten a new pencil.

     "What?!" Harry exclaims.

     "We'll have been together for about four years by then. We see each other everyday anyways. It won't be any different." Louis shrugs. Harry's brain is all over the place and his heart starts beating faster. 

     "But we're not actually together. You said so yourself. You said you don't fucking like me at all and it's only cause my mum was suspecting something. I don't want to live with you cause that's going to lead us to marrying each other and I don't want to marry someone who doesn't even fucking like me!" Harry raises his voice. Louis glances around the restaurant.

     "Quiet down, will you? Come on, we'll talk somewhere else." Louis stands and grabs his smoothie. Harry obliges and does the same. They sit in an alley way they always go to when they need space from the world.

     "We won't marry, okay? We're just gonna live together till things get sorted out and then you can live your life without me. Go marry whoever you want to." Louis says as he sits down on the dirty floor. Harry sits across from him.

     "My mum will ask questions, you know. She'll kill you or call the cops on you." Harry whispers.

     "It's okay. I deserve it, anyways." Louis laughs uneasily. Harry stares at Louis's feet.

     "I'd rather marry you." Harry murmurs. Louis' eyes shoot up.

     "What?" Louis asks in disbelief.

     "I said I'd rather marry you. I don't want you dead." Harry blinks back the tears threatening to escape. He fidgets with the hem of his t-shirt.

     "You're the one that drew me dying from a ruler attack though, remember? Same color as my stupid fucking eyes, too." Louis laughs. A joke? Really Louis?

     "I fucking hate you." Harry sniffles and wipes his nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

     "I fucking hate you." Harry repeats as he stands up and the tears spill from his eyes. Louis quickly stands as well and pulls Harry back by the shoulder. Harry pulls away roughly.

     "Harry," Louis tries.

     "I, I'm..." Louis doesn't know what to say. Harry cries a bit harder.

     "I hate you and your stupid fucking eyes that look like the sky and I hate you and your stupid fucking feather hair and I hate you and your stupid fucking lips and I hate you and your stupid fucking bones and body and skin and I hate how you're so stupid all the fucking time and I hate your stupid fucking jokes and I hate that I still laugh at them and I hate how you make everything so fucking perfect but you're so stupid and fucking always screw everything up. I hate you!" Harry screams and turns around, punching the stone wall repeatedly. Louis' heart breaks into a million pieces. Louis pulls Harry away from the wall and Harry breaks down even more.

     "Let go of me you fucking dick! I hate you!" Harry screams in between sobs as Louis holds him down. Louis cries.

     "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know I'm a fucking dick, I know I'm a piece of shit, ok? I'm sorry. I fuck everything up and my brain is fucked up and I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Louis repeats the words into Harry's ear as he lays him down on the ground. Harry holds onto Louis for dear life and cries into his chest. They lay there until the sun sets and they fall asleep.

 

                                                                                                          . . .

 

 

     Falling asleep in an alleyway isn't the smartest idea. They wake up in a jail cell. Harry bursts out in tears again.

     "Louis! Louis!" Harry gently slaps Louis' cheeks to wake him.

     "What?" Louis groans.

    "The police probably thought we were doing drugs and they probably though we had sex cause these tear stains look a lot like cum stains, you know? Louis, we can't go to prison, we can't! My mum is going to hate me forever and you have to take care of your sisters and-shit, your sisters! You've been gone for so long! They're probably starving, and Louis!," Harry rambles on and on and doesn't get off from on top of Louis. Louis stares and doesn't listen to one word Harry's saying. Just then a police officer comes in.

     "And Louis my mum is gonna ask what happened and what are we going to tell her? She's going to kill you then me and probably bring me back to life but leave you dead and-" The officer clears his throat and Harry shoots up to a standing position. He wipes away his remaining tears quickly and helps Louis up who is still half asleep.

     "Do you have names?" The man asks.

     "Of course we do." Louis scoffs and Harry elbows him in the ribs.

     "I'm Harry Styles and this idiot is Louis Tomlinson." Harry informs the man. The man lifts an eyebrow and nods.

     "You two young men married?" He asks.

     "Of course not! I hate him and he hates me." Harry quickly answers.

     "Right then. Any family members that I am able to contact?" He asks.

     "My mum. Anne." Harry provides her phone number. The man rings her up and Louis wraps an arm around Harry's waist and rubs his back. The man hangs up and turns to Harry and Louis.

     "She's on her way." He leaves and shuts the cell door behind him.

     Harry smiles. He grabs Louis' face in his hands and kisses all over it. He hugs Louis tightly and buries his face into Louis' neck.

     "Oh, we're safe! Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you so much, Louis, you don't even know, thank you, thank you, thank you." Louis stiffens at Harry's words but Harry doesn't seem to notice. Harry's mum arrives and drives them back home. They sit in the living room.

     "What were you two fools doing?" Harry's mum asks.

     "Talking. A bit of crying. We were tired, we fell asleep. I'm sorry, mum." Harry glances up.

     "I apologize as well, Anne. I shouldn't have let it happen," Louis says. Harry's mum looks at the pair.

     "Well, just don't let it happen again." She sighs.

     "I had to leave work for you two idiots. Now run along. I'll be leaving soon." Harry's mum excuses herself and they run off to Harry's bedroom. They sit side by side for a while without talking.

     Louis clears his throat.

     "I think the best thing to do is to tell your mum, right?" Harry looks at Louis in confusion.

      "What do you mean?" Harry asks.

     "About what I do to you. How I'm so stupid and this relationship is all fake just because I'm a stupid prick. I'm going to tell her then you won't have to live with me or marry me." Louis rubs his face and sighs.

     "God, I really wish we had those timers." He laughs brokenly. Harry stares, not knowing what to say yet.

     "No, you can't tell her." Harry shakes his head furiously.

     "Harry, It's for your own good." Harry continues to shake his head.

     "No! I don't care if it's for my own good! I've lived my entire life without my own good, I don't need it now!" Harry yells, head starting to pound with a headache. Louis freezes at Harry's words.

     "I don't care what you say, I'll never let you tell her. I'll shove you in a box and send you to Spain if you ever plan on telling her and then I'm going to meet you there and live with you just like you said we would." Harry is crying again. He seems to do a lot of crying. Louis hangs his head and stares at his hands. Harry grabs them and holds them in his own. Louis smiles.

     "Okay. I won't." Harry smiles. He sticks out his pinky,

     "Promise?" Louis laughs but wraps his pinky around Harry's anyway.

     "I promise." Harry pushes Louis back onto the bed gently and crawls next to him.

     "We can cuddle now." Harry says as he nestles into Louis' side.

     "You're the bigger one here!" Louis laughs.

     "When we cuddle, it's magic. You should know that already. You're like a giant at these times." Louis laughs again. They cuddle.

 

 

                                                                                                                 . . .

 

 

     It's 2 years later and Harry and Niall are the best of friends. Oh, and, of course, Louis and Harry are living together. Zayn and Liam are married, surprise, surprise! Everyone knew it would happen.

     Currently, everyone was seated in Harry and Louis' living room.

     "Louis!" Harry yells as loud as he can. Louis comes running downstairs.

     "What?" He asks. Harry goes up close to him.

     "Tell me why we haven't watched The Giant Mechanical Man yet and we've had Netflix for almost 2 years already." Harry whispers into Louis' ear.

     "You never reminded me. Besides, it's not Forrest Gump at all so it can wait." Louis laughs.

     "But you said we would watch it! Remember? After we watched Upside Down?" Harry whines.

     "Of course I remember. We'll watch it soon." Louis sits down on the couch next to Niall, taking Harry's spot. So Harry sits on Louis.

     "Oi! Keep it rated G!" Niall immediately yells.

     "Oh for fuck's sake, Niall, don't be a twat. If you were a movie, you'd be rated R." Louis hisses. Niall slaps a hand across his chest as if offended.

     "The only physical activity I do is eating, for your information!" Niall declares.

     "That's not even!" Louis yells.

     "Yes huh! It requires moving your mouth! Gives your jaw a workout!" Niall defends himself.

     "Idiots." Liam murmurs from the other end of the couch and Zayn laughs quietly.

     The rest of the night goes as planned: fan-fucking-tastic. Or so as Louis says. The lads leave around midnight and Louis and Harry are close to passed out on their bed.

     "Louis." Harry whispers. Louis turns his head to Harry. Their faces are a few inches apart. It makes Harry uncomfortable.

     "Can I tell you something?" Louis nods. Harry takes a second to look out the window at the sky.

     "I think your eyes are the best. They aren't fucking stupid. They look like the day sky; filled with blue and beauty. And they also look like the night sky; scattered with stars and a bit of darkness. Your eyes are beautiful." Harry says. Louis stares at him.

     "Not only are your eyes great. Your entire face is great," Louis laughs. "And your lips even though I've been kissed by them only once, but I still remember how that felt. Your scruff and your hair is great. I think you already know how great your bum is. You show it off all the time." Louis laughs again.

     "I—" Harry pulls his bottom lip nervously.

     "I love you."

     Harry stares out the window, refusing to meet Louis' wonderful eyes.

     Harry doesn't see how Louis struggles to hide his smile. He doesn't know that Louis thinks Harry's face is wonderful too.

     "Guess what?" Louis whispers. Harry thinks Louis is gonna say, 'I hate you.'  And make Harry cry again.

     "What?" Harry whispers back, close to tears.

     "In the end of The Giant Mechanical Man, she tells him that she met that one person that changes everything. The person that helped her find herself because she was once lost. It's really cheesy. I like those kind of movies though. Love is a really fucking big piece of cheese. And guess what?" Louis smiles again.

     "If you're gonna say—just—I already know you hate me, ok?" Harry cries, picking at the lint on his shirt.

     "I love you." Louis rolls on top of Harry. Harry's eyes dart to Louis.

     "What?" Harry asks, eyes wide.

     "You and me: We're a really fucking big piece of cheese. We reek, too. Maybe even worse than Zayn and Liam." Harry laughs.

     "I love you." He sighs and grabs Louis' face and kisses him on the lips.

     "Better?" Louis asks, smiling.

     "Definitely better than the first time." Harry nods.

 

 

                                                                                                                     . . .

 

 

     "CHARGE!!!" Harry yells in unison with Charlie. They run forward with their foam nerf guns and attack Louis and Katherine's army base.

     "Run for it Katie!" Harry hears Louis yell and Katie running off squealing.

     "Enemy spotted!" Charlie yells and they shoot furiously at Louis. Harry laughs.

     Ha.

     Funny.

     Harry can't remember the last time he ever considered Louis his enemy and hated him.

     Louis pretends to fall and successfully comes off as injured—the actor he is. Charlie quickly shoots a dart at Louis' chest yelling, "We win!" As he pulls the flag from Louis' pocket.

     "Daddy we won!" Charlie jumps up and down and Harry gives him a high five. He lifts him up in his arms and spins him around.

     "Daddy Louis!" Katie comes running back and jumps on Louis.

     "Oof!" Louis grunts as Katie's knee hits his stomach.

     "We'll get them next time, sweetie." Louis pulls the dart off his chest and shows it to Katie.

     "See? I'm unstoppable!" Louis yells and she laughs.

     "How about a lunch break?" Harry suggests. The twins cheer and run inside.

     "We never watched The Giant Mechanical Man, you know. You promised me we would watch it almost ten years ago." Harry whispers. Louis smiles.

     "Not a need-to-watch movie anyway. Besides, we're practically living it. Yeah. From pathetic to perfect." Louis kisses Harry.

     "Pee." Harry giggles.

     "You're such an idiot. No wonder you get along so well with Charles and Katie." Louis says as he makes his way to the house.

     "You're a terrible husband and father, you know that?!" Harry yells after him. Louis spins around and pokes Harry in the chest.

     "You take that back or we're cancelling that babysitter and you won't be getting my amazing bum tonight." Louis smiles the entire time.

     "Joking. I was joking. That was a total lie. I love you." Harry immediately responds.

     "I love you too." Louis smiles. Harry leans down and kisses Louis.

     Harry loves Louis.

     He truly, completely, deeply, loves Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> THE SONG 'TEENAGE DAUGHTER' BY DOG IS DEAD GOES REALLY FUCKING WELL WITH THIS. TITLE IS INSPIRED BY THAT SONG BUT THE REST WAS JUST MY BRAIN POOPING.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)
> 
> P.s. The Giant Mechanical Man is mentioned a lot because I started writing this after I watched it. Louis tells the truth: good story lines, bad acting, so. Watch all the movies mentioned if you want!


End file.
